His glasses
by Future Writer Girl
Summary: Every person had something that made them stand out or be recognized by, for James it was two things. One, His messy and unruly brown hair that seemed to stick up in every direction except the one you wanted it to go in. Second  His glasses. R&R    FRG


His Glasses

A JamesXLily Fanfiction

Every person had something that made them stand out or be recognized by, for James it was two things. One, His messy and unruly brown hair that seemed to stick up in every direction except the one you wanted it to go in. Second,

His glasses.

He had just come back from rounds with the head girl- a love interest for James that he had been chasing for 6 years now- Lily Evans. But instead of going to the head common room with his beloved lily-flower he decided to go to the Marauders room for some Q&A, or as he liked to call it Moony&Padfoot-Bash-James-for-his-problems. Yeah, he was still working on the name. He entered the room with a loud 'BANG' of the door,

"GAH!" James exclaimed as he saw his two best friends Moony and Padfoot snogging, He was used to small displays of affection towards the two. Both being BI and all, but not usually to this extent.

"Oi! Mate do ya mind?" Sirius exclaimed, pulling away from moony sitting up and looking quite annoyed, but apon seeing James' face his softened a bit.

"What's wrong Prongs?" Moony asked, looking concerned

"Why doesn't she like me?" James asked his fellow marauders for what seemed like the thousandth time. The two boys groaned, have having this conversation thousands of times they knew where it was going.

"I've been sweet, caring, charming, and nice, I rarely hex anyone anymore, I don't pick on Snivellus, and I always make her laugh!" James exclaimed ticking the things off with his fingers.

"I don't know James!" Remus sighed "It's not your personality; maybe she doesn't like your appearance?" James' eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he went and sat in the bed furthest away from the door- that used to be his own and sometimes still is.

"Do you think it's the glasses?" James asked, fear relevant in his eyes. Padfoot looked to Moony and they both shrugged as James groaned lying down and placing a fluffy pillow over his head.

"Oi! I've got an idea!" Sirius exclaimed taking James' out of his previous position, Sirius then proceeded to take James' glasses off.

"Great! Now I can't see a thing Padfoot!" James exclaimed annoyed, Remus then got up from Sirius' bed and muttered a charm and James could then see perfectly!

"OI! Thanks mates! I owe ya one!" James exclaimed hugging the two marauders.

"Yeah ya do, Now go get your Lily-Flower!" Padfoot exclaimed, James smiled and ran down to the heads common room where his Lily flower was waiting. Or so James liked to think, she in reality always read a book after rounds.

"Hey, Lils" James said sitting down on the large red arm chair.

"Hey James, What-" Lily stopped dead in her tracks as she saw James without his round glasses "-Where are your glasses?" She aske.

"I uh-Lost them" James lied smoothly "I think Padfoot took them" James joked, Lily raised a brow.

'So in the 10 minutes you were up there Sirius managed to steal your glasses and hide them from you?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Erm- yes?" James said, or more like asked "Why do you like me better without the glasses?" James asked, lily looked at him for about a minute.

"No"

"No?"

"No"

"Why?" James asked, obviously shocked by her answer.

"Because, Without them you're like everyone else" Lily answered simply.

"Care to go on?" James pried, He was dying here First Lily doesn't like him, then there friends, Now he doesn't like him anymore!

"Everyone has something that makes them stand out in a crowd, For you it's your glasses" Lily started "Besides I always thought they were quirky and cute" Lily smiled got up and kissed James lightly on the cheek "Sweet dreams James" James sat there shocked as lily headed up to bed.

"Accio James' Glasses" About a minute later they appeared through the portrait hole, He placed them on his face and smiled.

Lily thought he was Cute.

Hope you liked it! Dedicated to Gothartist101, Love you Kia! R&R? What did you think of Remus and Sirius being BI? Did you like this version of Lily and James? Please Read "I'm your tramp Stamp" Another lily and James I wrote! REVIEW!

~FRG


End file.
